


There's Always a First Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 1_million_words "Scenes from the hat" prompt: Things you should not do after just getting braces</p>
<p> <br/><b>Take note of the warnings and heed them...</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always a First Time

There were times Tony really hated being the smart kid bounced ahead more grades than most conceived. He was a kid with the occasional acne problem and braces stuck in the middle of kids anywhere from three to five years older than him. He made friends with some of them and one in particular, Phil Coulson, had the same sarcasm and wit as he did but even dryer.

Phil wasn't like the rest of the boys in their class and the day he decided he wanted to get to know the older boy better Phil backed him into a dark corner and kissed him. 

A week of eager kissing after homework and studying was finished left Tony wanting more than those fiery kisses. He needed Phil's touch. And he got it in more ways than he expected. Phil's hands on his dick was sweet but Tony barely lasted when he felt Phil's mouth on him. But Tony being Tony wasn't about to be out done so he wanted to try.

He liked the sounds he drew from Phil as he licked up and down his dick. Phil's stamina hadn't been any better than his when he sucked his dick down and Phil came in his mouth almost immediately too. 

The one of the things Tony hadn't expected as he pulled off was Phil yelping because his pubic hair was stuck in Tony's braces or the fact he'd have to pull said hair out of the wires. They laughed about it later and Phil said he had an idea how to solve that problem and he'd surprise Tony another time.

Tony was just grateful he'd get another chance with Phil because he really liked the older boy.


End file.
